Sakit
by Genmily
Summary: Daichi tidak jadi pergi jalan-jalan bersama si adik, karena... [sibling!DaiSuga, Child!AU, AR, NOT A BROMANCE OR YAOI FIC][#DS4Seasons4Love #AutumnWeek (prompt : Maple)]


**Haikyuu!©Furudate Haruichi**

 **"Sakit"**

 **By : Hades DD**

 **Pair : sibling!DaiSuga**

 **Genre : Family, Slice of Life(?), little bit Humor.**

 **UNTUK EVENT :**

 **#DS4Seasons4Love #AutumnWeek**

 **[Week/Prompt : 1/Maple]**

 **WARN : NOT A BROMANCE OR YAOI FIC . Ini berisi kisah tentang adik-kakak, gak ada unsur romance maupun Yaoi. Yang berkemungkinan menyebabkan G2 ('geregetan' dan 'gemas') pada pair di dalam fic ini. dan tidak mengambil keuntungan atas fic ini.  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FYI : Daichi (5 Tahun) – Koushi (3 Tahun)**

.

.

Pagi itu, Ayah dan Ibu sudah bersiap. Memenuhi janji kedua anaknya untuk menikmati _momiji_ musim gugur. Sudah lama Daichi tidak melihat _momiji_ sejak hadirnya seorang adik melengkapi keluarganya.

Seorang adik yang dimaksud bernama Sugawara Koushi, anak laki-laki berambut perak dengan sebuah titik terhias di bawah mata kirinya. Ia lahir saat Daichi berumur dua tahun. Mereka berdua memiliki perbedaan fisik yang amat kentara, mulai warna kulit, postur tubuh, rambut, sampai matanya pun berbeda. Mereka tumbuh dan berkembang bersama-sama. Bermain dan bercanda seperti anak-anak kecil dan kakak-beradik pada umumnya.

Mereka akur, tapi siapa yang menyangka mereka sering bertengkar, seperti berebut mainan misalnya. Salah satu contoh ketika Koushi sedang bermain bola mainan, Daichi tiba-tiba datang dan merebut bola itu dari tangan Koushi (Koushi berusaha melawan, namun tetap saja Daichi lebih kuat dan merebut bola itu dengan mudah.) untuk bermain bersama teman-teman di lapangan dan tidak menghiraukan Koushi yang menangis di rumah.

Dan tidak hanya itu, masih banyak kelucuan diantara mereka seperti berebut permen, berebut jatah susu (yang rutin diminum sebelum tidur) malam, sampai berebut selimut tidur.

Ayah dan Ibu mereka tidak pernah memarahi keduanya. Mereka akan menegur dengan tegas dan lembut ketika salah satu dari mereka berbuat salah kemudian mengajarkan hal dan memberi contoh yang baik.

Daichi dan Koushi anak yang penurut dan patuh, tidak pernah membantah perkataan orang tuanya. Salah satu contoh ketika jam main di luar rumah sudah habis (dan keduanya sedang dalam suasana akur) Daichi dan Koushi buru-buru pulang sesuai jam yang disepakati antara mereka dengan orang tuanya meski sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain.

Ketika si Ayah libur, mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama di luar juga, seperti berenang, main voli, atau berkunjung ke rumah nenek. Tapi sejak Koushi lahir, kesibukan si Ayah menggebu-gebu sampai tidak ada waktu untuk keluarganya.

Daichi dan Koushi hanya bisa bermain dengan Ayahnya dimalam hari setelah makan setiap rabu dan jumat, selebihnya Ibu yang mengurus, menemani mereka berdua bermain di kamar dan menceritakan dongeng sampai keduanya tertidur.

Dan musim gugur hari ini mereka akan dimanja-manja dengan jalan-jalan, setelah sebelumnya Daichi dan Koushi meminta kepada Ayah dan Ibunya untuk mengajak jalan-jalan ketika musim gugur tiba. Rencana awal si Ayah tadinya berkunjung ke rumah nenek, saat keduanya meminta sesuatu yang lain (awalnya memohon pada Ibu, lalu Ibu memberitahu Ayah.), si Ayah menurut dan mengabulkan permintaan kedua anaknya.

Dan sekarang adalah saatnya.

Daichi dan Ibu sudah bersiap, sedangkan Ayah tengah menyalakan mobil di garasi, tapi Koushi belum kunjung keluar. Terakhir kali Daichi mengetuk pintu kamar, Koushi berseru di dalam sana berteriak sedang memakai baju. Tapi ini sudah lima menit dan Koushi belum keluar dari sana.

Sampai si Ibu meminta Daichi untuk memanggil Koushi lagi. Daichi menurut dan berlari menuju kamar. Mengetuk-ketuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk, namun tidak ada jawaban di dalam sana.

Daichi kemudian membuka pintu, meneliti ke seluruh sudut kamar dan tidak menemukan Koushi di kamar tersebut.

"Koushi?" Daichi memanggil, memastikan memang benar Koushi tidak ada di bilik kamar ini.

 _Uhuk… uhuk… Haatchuuu!_

Suara itu mengalihkan pandangan Daichi menuju tempat tidur bergambar superhero. Langsung saja didekatinya tempat tidur itu, lalu menyibak selimutnya, ternyata ada Koushi yang mengumpat dibalik selimut.

"Uhuk… uhuk… uhuk… Haatchuuu!"

Daichi terkejut dengan penampilan si adik yang tertidur miring ke samping. Tubuhnya menggigil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Pipinya memerah sampai ke hidung. Bukankah seharusnya Koushi sudah bersiap-siap? Kan mau jalan-jalan. Daichi bertanya sambil mengrenyitkan dahi.

"Koushi, kamu kenapa?"

Koushi tidak menjawab pertanyaan si kakak, ia kembali batuk-batuk dan bersin. Sampai telapak tangan Daichi menyentuh kening si adik. Sedetik kemudian Daichi berteriak panik.

"IBU! AYAH! BADAN KOUSHI PANAS!"

.

.

Koushi demam, diduga karena Koushi terlalu lama berendam di kolam mandi dan asyik bermain bebek karet dan kapal laut mainannya. Padahal sebelumnya, Daichi sudah menegur untuk segera keluar dari bak mandi, tapi sepertinya Koushi sudah larut dalam imajinasinya menjadi seorang pelaut yang ingin membunuh bebek raksasa jahat yang menghantam kapalnya dalam petualangan bajak laut. Sehingga Koushi tidak mendengar Daichi menegurnya.

Daichi mendengus pasrah ketika Koushi sudah terbaring lelap dengan plester penurun demam menempel di kening si adik, dan selimut yang menutupi sampai leher, serta Ibunya yang setia di samping Koushi sambil membelai rambut peraknya.

"Kalau begitu, Daichi berangkat saja dengan Ayah. Biar Ibu yang menemani Koushi disini."

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

.

.

 **[flashback : on –Beberapa hari sebelum Musim Gugur-]**

Daichi sedang asyik menggambar sesuatu di atas kertas putih menggunakan krayon berwarna oranye dan merah. Menggambar taman saat musim gugur yang tiap tahun dinanti kehadirannya.

Daichi bukanlah seorang penggambar professional, tapi karyanya patut diberi acungan jempol, sampai-sampai menarik perhatian si adik yang tidak sengaja melintas di depan si kakak yang tengah tengkurap di atas karpet berbulu di kamarnya.

"Kakak gambal apa?" Koushi ikut tengkurap di samping si kakak sambil mengemut botol susu siangnya. Harusnya Koushi menuju tempat tidur untuk tidur siang, tapi gambar buatan si kakak menarik perhatiannya.

"Taman."

Kepala Koushi diliputi pertanyaan setelah melihat sebuah pohon yang warnanya terlihat asing. Pohon apa yang warnanya merah dan oranye begitu. Mata Koushi memandang keluar jendela dan melihat pohon di luar, lalu membandingkannya dengan gambar yang sedang digambar si kakak.

"Pohon yang itu walnanya hijau. Kenapa yang ini walnanya melah?" pertanyaan cadel nan polos si adik meluncur begitu saja.

"Uh… ini namanya pohon musim gugur." Kali ini tangannya meraih krayon cokelat untuk meratakan warna batang pohonnya. Koushi manggut-manggut saja atas jawaban si kakak, kemudian memperhatikan si kakak yang sedang menggambar dan kembali mengemut susu botolnya.

Terlalu bosan sering memperhatikan Daichi, sesekali Koushi iseng meraih krayon yang berserakan itu lalu mencoret-coret di atas kertas yang Daichi gambar.

"Ih, jangan dong, Koushi." Daichi langsung merebut krayon tersebut dan menaruhnya pada tempat semula. Bibir Koushi mengerucut.

"Koushi tidur saja sana. Jangan ganggu aku." Koushi tak lantas menurut, malah ia kembali mengambil dua krayon dari tempatnya, mengubah posisinya menjadi telentang, membawanya berimajinasi sedang menjadi pilot pesawat terbang. Tangannya yang mungil mengacung di udara bersama dua krayon yang dijelma Koushi sebagai pesawat jet.

"Wuuuussshhhh~" mulut mungil Koushi yang masih tersumpal dot botol susu meniru suara pesawat terbang. Menerbangkan pesawat—krayon—jet-nya ke kiri dan kanan. Sesekali berceloteh lucu memainkan perannya sebagai seorang pilot pesawat terbang. Sedangkan si kakak tetap setia pada pohon yang digambarnya, membiarkan si adik bermain asal tidak merecoki Daichi.

Dan Koushi benar-benar melupakan tidur siangnya.

Tak lama Daichi mengeluh ingin buang air kecil, lalu langsung saja ia keluar dari kamar menuju toilet, meninggalkan gambarnya begitu saja.

Pesawat—krayon—jet nya Koushi masih di atas udara, dan Koushi makin asyik dan tenggelam dalam imajinasinya yang luas.

"Ada pecawat lain di depan, hati-hati teltablak!"

"Jedellll!" ia berteriak meniru suara ledakan tabrakan pesawat yang ia tabrak dengan sengaja. Lalu mengarahkan pesawat krayon (yang tertabrak tadi) itu menuju kertas yang digambar si kakak hingga membentuk titik hitam (karena yang digenggam Koushi adalah krayon hitam) sebagai tempat jatuhnya pesawat tersebut sambil meniru suara pesawat jatuh.

"Buuummmm… !"

Koushi mengubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap lagi. Lalu menatap gambar taman yang dipenuhi pohon maple buatan Daichi, dan terdiam. Seketika imajinasi tentang pesawat jet dan pilotnya lenyap. Dan berganti tema tentang musim gugur. Susunya sudah habis dan botolnya tergeletak begitu saja, saking takjubnya ia terhadap gambar itu.

Gambar dua dimensi yang Daichi buat membawa Koushi ke dalam imajinasi baru. Matanya ia pejam, membayangkan dirinya berada di taman dengan daun-daun berwarna merah dan oranye berjatuhan. Berlari-lari riang dan menemukan sebuah ayunan yang terbuat dari ban sederhana. Dinaikinya ayunan itu dan ia pun berayun-ayun, tangannya terbentang seakan-akan ia sedang menikmati ayunan yang bertengger di pohon musim gugur berwarna merah dan oranye itu.

Daichi kembali ke kamar, menemukan si adik tengah bergaya seperti pesawat terbang dan tertawa-tawa sendirian, Daichi tertawa geli melihat tingkah si adik. "Ahahaha, kamu sedang apa Koushi?"

"Lihat aku kak… aku cedang naik ayunan di pohon."

Daichi bingung, tepatnya tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan dan dikatakan si adik. Naik ayunan? Ayunan apanya?

"Ayunan?"

Koushi membuka matanya, imajinasinya masih berjalan. Kembali menatap gambar dua dimensi buatan si kakak. "Aku belmimpi cedang naik ayunan dicini… " jelas Koushi kembali.

"Itu kan cuma gambar, lagipula-"

"Aku mau pelgi kecini kak… " ujar Koushi tiba-tiba seraya telunjuknya menunjuk gambar milik Daichi. Daichi duduk bersimpuh dihadapan Koushi, mendengarkan adiknya.

"Kemana?"

"Ini… aku mau main di taman ini… aku mau lihat daun walna melah itu. Lalu naik ayunan."

"Maksudnya kamu mau melihat _momiji_?" Koushi menelengkan kepala pertanda bingung, satu kosa kata tadi berhasil memancing rasa ingin tahunya.

" _Momiji_?"

"Iya, melihat daun yang berubah jadi kuning dan oranye. Namanya _momiji_."

Mereka sedang dalam suasana akur, bisa lihat Daichi yang perhatian pada Koushi, memberitahu pengertian kosa kata barusan pada si adik yang sebelumnya sudah ia pernah dengar dari Ibu. Koushi manggut-manggut saja ketika Daichi menjelaskan. Dan intinya, Koushi sudah mengerti apa itu _momiji_ dan ia sangat ingin melihatnya.

Koushi belum pernah melihat _momiji_. Setelah melihat gambar dua dimensi ciptaan Daichi membuat Koushi semangat sekali dan sangat ingin tahu bagaimana pohon berdaun merah itu semulanya hijau dan berubah menjadi merah-oranye-kuning, lalu berguguran di tanah.

"Kapan kita bica kecana kak? Ayo kita kecana cekalang!"

"Belum waktunya, masih beberapa hari lagi. Lagipula kan Ayah mengajak kita ke rumah nenek pada hari itu."

"Kalau gitu, tidak ucah ke lumah nenek. Kita jalan-jalan saja. Ayo kak kita kecana… Ayo!" Rasa penasarannya terhadap taman pohon yang digambar Daichi benar-benar membuat Koushi tidak sabar menanti musim gugur.

Daichi dan Koushi pun berlari menghampiri Ibu di belakang rumah, sedang menjemur pakaian. Memohon dan meminta saat awal musim gugur nanti mereka ingin pergi ke taman dan melihat _momiji_. Tak lupa juga naik ayunan yang dipertegas Koushi diakhir kalimatnya. Ibu mengakui tidak pernah mengajak kedua putranya itu jalan-jalan, tepatnya setelah kelahiran Koushi. Mendengar putranya meminta demikian, tidak ada alasan bagi Ibunya untuk menolak permintaan mereka dengan berjanji.

 **[flashback : off]**

.

.

Daichi tidak mau menikmati musim gugurnya sendirian. Lagipula, yang pertama kali mengeluarkan ide jalan-jalan ini kan Koushi. Tidak adil rasanya jika Koushi tidak ikut serta.

Dan juga ini adalah musim gugur pertama Koushi.

"Ini kan musim gugur Koushi yang pertama. Daichi tidak mau menikmatinya sendirian. Pokoknya Daichi tidak berangkat kalau Koushi tidak berangkat."

Ucapan putra pertamanya barusan membuat orang tua itu tertawa. Ayah langsung menggendong putra pertamanya itu. "Jadi kamu mau menunggu sampai Koushi sembuh?"

Daichi mengangguk mantap. Apapun yang terjadi, Daichi tidak akan mengubah niatnya untuk menikmati musim gugur bersama Koushi. Ayah kembali tertawa kemudian mencium pipi Daichi gemas.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuuuhuuuu… Ayun lebih kencang lagi kak!" tangan mungil itu terbentang lebar, angin-angin menerbangkan rambut perak bocah berumur tiga tahun, bernama Sugawara Koushi. Sangat gembira menikmati jalan-jalannya, bersama si kakak, Ibu, dan juga Ayahnya yang akhirnya tercapai.

"Gantian dong, Koushi."

"Nanti dulu… Aku masih belum puas … Ayo ayun lagi, yang kencang ya!"

Doa itu terkabul. Koushi sudah sembuh dari demamnya, dan kini mereka disini, di taman yang diinginkan kedua kakak beradik itu yang berasal dari gambar dua dimensi. Daun merah-oranye-kuning itu sudah berjatuhan, namun tidak mengurangi keindahan musim gugur di taman yang mereka tempati saat ini. Sambil naik ayunan tentu saja.

.

.

SELESAI

.

a/n: Maaf kalau hasilnya jelek dan mengecewakan… /cry

maaf atas kesalahan entah itu typo, ceritanya gak nyambung plus gaje, informasinya sedikit atau prompt-nya yang gak dapet(?), dan kesalahan lainnya, dan mohon dimaklumi ya semuanya. #gebuk authornya yuk/pasrah

Oh iya, terima kasih banyak udah bikin event dan ngundang aku ikut #DS4Seasons4Love …/peluk semuanya/

Makasih juga untuk para pembaca yang sudah mau baca fic aneh ini. Semoga suka dan terhibur ya…/wink2/

see you next season...

 **RnR?**

 ** _Hades DD_**

Pojok info : Berdasarkan artikel yang pernah aku baca, _Momiji_ artinya perubahan pada daun yang berasal dari pohon maple. Pada awal musim gugur, daun-daun maple yang semula berwarna hijau akan berubah perlahan-lahan menjadi kemerahan-cokelat-hingga kuning. Saat berwarna kuning, daun momiji akan berguguran memenuhi tanah. [maaf cuma sedikit infonya *ngenyot botol susu punya Suga/Heh!]


End file.
